DEROK (EXPERIMENTO D-42) PARTE 2
by DANNYLOK
Summary: ESTA ES LA PARTE DOS DE LA HISTORIA DE DEROK (EXPERIMENTO D-42)


DEROK (EXPERIMENTO DE-42) parte 2

E ESTADO SOLO DESDE QUE EL MALDITO VIEJO ME CONVIRTIO EN UN MOUNSTRUO NO PUEDO SALIR A LA CALLE NI AL CAMPO PORQUE LAS PERSONAS SE ASUSTAN Y LLAMAN A LA POLICIA Y LA POLICIA ME SIGUE BUSCANDO POR COMETER EL EL ASESINATO DEL SE OR POR ENCAJARLES MIS U AS EN SU ESPALDA PERO TODOS PIENSAN QUE FUE UN CUCHILLO LO QUE LE ENCAJE PERO ES MENTIRA YO NO LE QUERIA ASER DA O AL SE OR SOLO QUERIA PEDIRLE AYUDA,PERO POR UN MOTIBO RASIONE DE MANERA VIOLENTA Y AL SE OR LO MATE Y LO PEOR ES QUE LO MATE POR LA ESPALDA NISIQUIERA CUANDO RASIONE HACI NO TUBE EL VALOR PARA ASESINARLO DE FRENTE,PERO BUENO LO ECHO ESTA ECHO,LUEGO ME FUI A COSTAR EN EL SUELA YA QUE AMI NO ME INPORTABA DONDE DURMIERA ME QUEDE DORMIDO A LOS 5 MINUTOS DEREPENTE A LAS 3:56 a.m DE LA MA ANA SE ESCUCHO COMO ESTABAN TRATANDO DE ROMPER LA PUERTA DE LA ABITASION DONDE ESTABA Y SOLO ESCUCHE LOS GOLPES DE LA PUERTA Y SIRENAS DE PATRULLA Y ALGUIEN AFUERA DIJO...  
-?: SOMOS DEL DEPARTAMENTO DEL F.B.I ABRA LA PUERTA.

YO CON CARA DE TEMOR DIJE BAYANSE DEJENME SOLO,ME EMPESO A DOLER LA CABEZA Y ASANGRAR LA NARIZ Y LAS SIRENAS DE LAS PATRULLAS SEGUIAN OLLENDOSE Y MAS ME DOLIA LA CABEZA Y EL SE OR BOLVIO A DESIR...  
-?: SOMOS DEL DEPARTAMENTO DEL F.B.I ABRA LA PUERTA O LA TIRAREMOS A LA FUERZA.  
Y YO DIJE...  
-YO: DEJENME SOLO.  
-?: ABRA ESA PUERA O ENTRARA EL ESCUADRON DE LA SWAD.  
-YO: LA SWAD?  
-?: PARESE QUE NO LA BA ABRIR,ESCUADRON ENTREN Y USTEDES DERIBEN ESA PUERTA.  
-SWAD: ENTENDIDO ENTRANDO A LA CASA,EMOS ENTRADO BIEN,SEGUIR CON LA MISION.

CUANDO LOGRE BER AL ESCUADRON DE LA SWAD CORI RAPIDAMENTE AL SOTANO SERANDO LA PUERTA CON LLABE,LA SWAD ME ESCUCHO Y INTENTO ENTRAR POR LA FUERSA Y EMPESARON A PATIAR LA PUERTA Y COMO LA PUERTA LLA ERA VIEJA ME METI A LA SALA DE CONTROL DEL VIEJO QUE ME CONVIRTIO Y ME ENSERE AY,ALFINAL LA SUAD LOGRO ENTRAR Y ME VIO EN LA SALA DE CONTROL,TODOS LOS DE LA SWAD CUANDO ME BIERON SE QUEDAROK CON CARA DE PARALISADOS AL BERME Y CUANDO ME MOBI PARA BUSCAR LA SALIDA DE EMERGENSIA EL ESCUADRON DE LA SWAD EMPESO A DISPARARLE AL VIDRIO PERO SE IBAN ATARDAR PORQUE ERA VIDRIO PARA TIBURONES EMPESARON A DISPARAR Y ADISPARAR Y LUEGO ENCONTRE UNA LLABE QUE DESIA UN NOMBRE Y UN PAPEL CON UNA DIRECION DESIA...  
(JAZIK, ,CALLE.250,#021)  
Y CUANDO LO BI SENTIA QUE ERA ALGO INPORTANTE PARA QUE LO PUSIERA CON CALLE Y COLONIA Y ME DESIDI A IR PERO CUANDO YA ME ESTABA APUNTO DE IR LA SWAD ROMPIO EL CRISTAL Y ME DIERON UNA BALA EN EL BRAZA IZQUIERDO Y ME LO PARALIZO Y ME ECHE A CORER CON TODA LAS FUERZAS QUE TENIA Y YA CUANDO ABIA SALIDO DE LA CASA ABANDONADA YA ABIA TANQUES,PATRULLAS,ELICOPTEROS Y MUCHO MAS Y ME DIJE...  
-DEROK: ES DEMASIADO PARA CAPTURARME.

DEREPENTE UN FARANCO TIRADOR ME VIO Y ALERTO A TODOS Y ME EMPEZARON A SEGUIR Y ME ECHE A CORRER Y COMO YA ERA DIFERENTE YA NO ERA EL MISMO OSEA QUE YO YA ERA EL DEROK CORRI CON TODAS MIS FUERSAS Y LOGRE PERDERLOS A LOS DE TIERA PERO A LOS ELICOPTEROS NO LUEGO DE ABER AVABNZADO 17KM ME ESCONDI EN UN TANQUE DE GAS QUE ABIA EN UNA FABRICA Y ME QUEDE HAY ASTA QUE LOS ELICOPTEROS PASARAN Y LO ISIERON LUEGO DESPUES DE ABER DEJADO QUE PASARAN EMPESE A CAMINAR ASIA LA DIRESION DE LA LLABE DESPUES DE 2 DIAS ALFINAL ME CAI EN UN DESIERTO Y CUANDO ME CAI ENCONTRE UNA ESPESIE DE PUERTA EN EL SUELO Y ME PREGUNTE..  
-DEROK: QUE ASE UNA PUERTA EN EL DESIERTO?

NAMAS ME ASOME PARA HABER QUE ABIA Y LLEGO UN JEDT DEL EJERSITO Y RAPIDAMENTE ABRI LA PUERTA Y ME QUEDE AY ADENTRO,ALFINAL SE FUE EL JEDT Y QUERIA SALIR PERO LA PUERTA ESTABA ATASCADA Y ME QUEDE HAY ADENTRO Y EN LOS 15 MINUTOS ME QUEDE DORMIDO Y DESPERTE Y ABIA UN POCO DE LUZ AL FONDO DEL TUNEL DE LA PUERTA QUE ENCONTRE Y HABANSE ASIA ESA LUZ Y ENCONTRE OTRO LABORATORIO Y DIJE...  
-DEROK: MALDITO VIEJO HIJO DE PU*A ME CA*O EL PU*O VIAJE.

Y ENOJADO ME ENPESARON A CRESER LA SED DE DESTRUSION Y EMPESE A DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE HABIA HAY ADENTRO EN ESE LABORATORIO Y CUANDO YA IVA EN LA SALA 3-B ENCONTRE AL FONDO LA SALA DE EXPERIMENTOS,SEMEFUE LA FURIA Y ME TRANQUILISE Y DE CURIOSIDAD QUISE ECHAR UN VISTASO HABER QUE HABIA HAY Y ENTRE NO HABIA NADA VIVO,HABIA PUROS EXPERIMENTOS MUERTOS,DESROSADOS,MUTILADOS,ECHOS PEDASOS, Y DESPUES ME ENOJE PORQUE Y ME VOLVIO A CREESER LAS U AS Y LA FUERZA Y EMPESE DE NUEVO A DESTRUIRA COSAS Y AL AL FONDO DE LA HABITASION HABIA UNA PUERTA QUE DESIA...(JAZIK).  
SE ME FUE LA FURIA Y DESIDI IR A ESA PUERTA FUI LA HABRI Y HABIA UN EXPERIMENTO HARIBA DEL CONTENEDOR DESIA...(JAZIK EXPERIMENTO D-44).

ME QUEDE SORPRENDIDO PORQUE NO SABIA QUE HABIA ALGUIEN IGUAL QUE YO,ENTOSES DESIDI ABRIR EL CONTENEDOR Y HAY ESTABA ERA UNA CHICA DE 14 A OS,DEREPENTE QUE LE TOCO LA CARA Y SE DESPIERTA Y SE APAGA LA LUZ Y MEQUEDO QUIETO YA QUE YO PUEDO BER SIN LUZ Y ELLA ESTABA DETRAS DE MI Y DIJO...  
-JAZIK: QUIEN ERES?.  
-DEROK: ME LLAMO DEROK.  
-JAZIK: !DEROK QUE BONITO NOMBRE :).  
-DEROK: ENSERIO?  
-JAZIK: SI.  
-DEROK: BUENO GRACIAS.  
-JAZIK: PERO QUE ASES AQUI DEROK?.  
-DEROK: BINE PORQUE NO TENGO HOGAR.  
-DEROK: POR ESO VINE AQUI.  
-JAZIK: DEROK?  
-DEROK: MANDE...  
-JAZIK: VOLTEATE -DEROK: OK Y EN ESE MOMENTO CUANTO ME VOLTIEN JAZIK SE DIO CUENTA QUE YO ERA IGUAL A EYA,QUE ERAMOS EL MISMO EXPERIMENTO.  
-JAZIK: ERES IGUAL QUE YO.  
-DEROK: SI

DEREPENTE JAZIK ME ABRASO MUY FUERTE Y DEIJO...  
-JAZIK: ME ALEGRO HABER ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN IGUAL QUE YO.  
-DEROK: ENSERIO.  
-JAZIK: SI.  
-DEROK: Y PORQUE?  
-JAZIK: PORQUE E E ESTADO SOLA DESDE QUE ME CREEARON,NO E ABLADO CON NADIE Y ME QUEDE EN LAS SOMBRAS DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO...  
DEROK SORPRENDIDO DIJO...  
-DEROK: BUENO POS ME HAS ENCONTRADO AMI PARA QUE YA NO ESTES SOLA NUNC...

DEREPENTE SE ESCUCHO QUE NOS ENCONTRATON LOS DEL EJERSITO YA QUE ME ABIAN LANZADO NU RASTREADOR EN LA ESPALDA,ENTRARON Y ERAN COMO 5 ESCUADRONES DE 12 PERSONAS,JAZIK SE ASUSTO Y ME ABRAZO MUY FUERTE Y LE DIJE QUE SE QUEDARA ABAJO DE LA MESA DE LABORATORIO Y RAPIDAMENTE JAZIK FUE Y SE METIO DEBAJO DE LA MESA, Y LUEGO ME EMPESE A ENOJAR PARA DEFENDER A JAZIK Y ALFINAL ME ENOJE Y EMPESE ATACAR A LOS MILITARES,LES EMPESE A ENCAJAR MIS U AS A CADA UNO Y LOGRE TIRAR A 7 PERO ME LOGRARON TIRAR YA QUE ME PARALISARON LAS PIERNAS CON FLECHAS DE ARCO DEREPENTE ME APUNTARON TODOS LOS MILITARES QUE QUEDABAN VIVOS ME APUNTARON CON SUS ARMAS Y EN ESE MOMENTO GRITE...CORREEEE JAZIK CORREEEEEEE PERO JAZIK NO QUERI CORRE PORQUE NO ME QUERIA DEJAR SOLO,Y LE SEGUIA GRITANDO CORREEEEE PERO JAZIK NO QUERIA LUEGO JAZIK SE SALIO DE LA MESA Y FUE A DONDE ESTABA YO Y ME VIO TODO ERIDO Y LOS DEL EJERSITO VOLTIARON A BERLA Y UN MILITAR DIJO...  
-MILITAR: BAYA,BAYA,BAYA CONQUE TIENES UNA AMIGA,ESUADRO ATRAPENLA PARA ESPERIMENTAR.  
-DEROK: !NOOOO DEJENLA.  
-MILITAR: CALLATE (ME GOLPEO).

JAZIK TENIA COMO UNA CARA DE TRISTEZA Y DEREPENTE RASIONO DE UNA MANEA MUY MALA LE EMPESARON A CRESER LAS U AS Y SE PUSIERON COMO DE METAL Y SU VELOSIDAD AUMENTO Y LA FUERZA TAMBIEN,Y EMPESO A MATAR A LOS MILITARES MAS RAPIDO QUE YO MATO A 10 MILITARES EN MENOS DE 10 SEGUNTOS,PERO UNO DE LOS MILITARES LE IVA A DISPARAR EN LA CABEZA CON UNA AK-47,DISPARO Y FALLO Y JAZIK LE ENCAGO LAS U AS EN LA CABEZA Y LA AK-47 SE DISPARO SOLA Y LE DIO A UN CONTENEDOR DE GAS QUE HABIA DETRAS DE JAZIK Y DE MI,EL TANQUE DE GAS YA IBA A ESPLOTAR Y CORRI ABRASE A JAZIK Y ESPLOTO EL TANQUE Y SALIMOS BOLANDO LOS DOS Y TOPAMOS CON LA PARED DE RAYOS X DE JAZIK,DEREPENTE CUANDO YA HABIAMOS TOPADO JAZIK SE LEBANTO Y ME VIO TODO ERIDO Y SE USO A LLORAR Y LLEGO EL COMANDANTE DEL EJERSITO Y DIJO...  
-COMANDANTE: QUE PENA,QUE PENA SE QUEDO INCONSIENTE ANTES DE PELEAR SHHHHHH QUE MAL.

DEREPENTE JAZIK SE LEBANTO Y MIRO AL COMANDANTE Y DIJO...  
-JAZIK: DEJELO ENPAZ.  
-COMANDANTE: TU NO ME DAS ORDENTES.

JAZIK NO SOPORTO QUE EL COMANDANTE LO INSULTARA Y DEREPENTE ELLA ROMPIO EL FOCO DE LA SALA DE EXPERIMENTOS Y EL COMANDANTE TENIA LENTES DE VISION NOCTURNA Y EMPESO A BUSCAR A JAZIK,Y DEREPENTE JAZIK SE PUSO FURIOZA Y LE CORTO LA MANO DEL COMANDANTE DONDE TENIA LA PISTOLA Y JAZIK LE ENCAGO LAS U AS DE LA MANO IZQUIERDA EN LA CABEZA Y LAS U AS DE LA MANO DERECHA EN LA PANSA Y EL COMANDANTE ABIA MUERTO,JAZIK SE CALMO Y FUE RAPIDAMENTE A MI Y DIJO...  
-JAZIK: DEROK,DEROK,DEROK DESPIERTA NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR SOLA,PORFAVOR DESPIERTA.  
JAZIK EMPESOA LLORAR Y PUSO LA CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE DEROK,ALFINAL DEROK RESPONDIO.  
-DEROK: HOLA JAZIK ESTAS BIEN.  
-JAZIK: !DEROK (LLORANDO DE FELIZIDAD).  
-DEROK: JEJEJEJE OK YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO JEJEJE PERO SALGAMOS DE AQUI SI JAZIK.  
-JAZIK: SI.

DESPUES EN UNA MESA ENCONTRARON UNA LLABE QUE DESIA ( , ,#239) Y LA TOMARON,DEPUES SALIERO AFUERA DEL LABORATORIO Y CAMINAMOS POR EL TUNEL Y SALIMOS ERA DE DIA ERAN COMO LAS 8:23a.m Y EMPEZAMOS A CAMINAR Y JAZIK ME PREGUNTO.  
-JAZIK: DEROK ADONDE VAMOS?  
-DEROK: NOLOSE.  
-JAZIK: PERO TIENES UNA IDEA?  
-DEROK: NO,PERO TENGO LA LLABE QUE NECONTRAMOS EN LA MESA DEL LAVORATORIO.  
-JAZIK: ENTONSES BAMOS A IR HAY?  
-DEROK: SI.  
-JAZIK: OK, PERO CRES QUE ENCONTREMOS ALGO HAY?  
-DEROK: ESO ESPERO.  
-DEROK: JAZIK?  
-JAZIK: MANDE...  
-DEROK: ESTE NO ES EL FINAL DE NUESTRA HISTORIA.  
-JAZIK: SI LOSE.

-DEROK:ESTE AUN NO ES EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA...

AUTOR: JOS DANIEL GARZA T.  
TITULO: DEROK LA VERDADERA HISTORIA PARTE 2 CANAL DE YOUTUBE: user/luigi15045 


End file.
